Un Príncipe en la Colina
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot en celebración del cumpleaños de Anthony


Disclaimer: Candy Candy y todo sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro por el mero hecho de entretener un rato

Notas Autora: Hola nuevamente, hoy vengo a presentarles esta pequeña historia que escribi para celebrar el cumpleaños de Anthony que fue el pasado 30 de septiembre. Como siempre digo, no soy buena escribiendo, pero no pude dejar de imaginarlo en mi cabeza así que decidi plasmarlo y compartirlo. Gracias de antemano por leer ;)

Advertencias: La idea de este fic fue tomada del anime Natsuyuki Rendezvous, sin embargo solo fue la idea, los diálogos y situaciones que se presentan en este fic son todas salidas de mi cabeza xD

* * *

**Un Príncipe en la Colina**

**Minific por: Suno-chan**

**=.=**

-¿Este es el hogar de Pony?- un pequeño niño veía asombrado áquel lugar desde el camino por el que venia su carro.

-Así es- contestó su madre acariciando su cabello- Este es el lugar donde vivía cuando era pequeña.

-¡Me gusta esa colina!- señaló desde la ventana con emoción el pequeño niño de mirada esmeralda.

-En ese lugar, tu mami y yo nos conocimos- declaró con ternura la voz de su padre, mientras la mirada de niño se iluminaba aún más.

-Vuelve a tu lugar hijo, ya casi llegamos- su madre lo colocó de nuevo sobre el asiento a su lado- La primera vez te trajimos cuando eras muy pequeño.

-¡Wao!- pronunció emocionado.

Pronto el carro llegó a su destino y se estacionó frente al lugar. El niño bajo de inmediato como si áquello se tratara de vida o muerte. Detrás de él salieron sus padres con una sonrisa en los labios al ver la emoción que irradiaba su pequeño hijo. A su encuentro salió una mujer de mediana edad.

-¡Hermana Maria!- Candy se acercó hasta ella para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo.

-Candy que alegría que nos visites- dijo emocionada con un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- Es bueno verlo Sr. Andrew- dijo soltando a Candy para dirigirse al esposo de la pecosa.

-Hermana, Albert es suficiente. Llámeme Albert.

-Lo siento- rió un poco- Discúlpeme Albert, es la costumbre.

-Mira, ella es la hermana Maria- Candy pasó adelante a su hijo que se encontraba sosteniéndose de su vestido- Ella es una madre para mí.

El pequeño se acercó hasta ella y extendió su mano para saludarla. La hermana Maria se arrodilló a su altura para acariciarle el rostro.

-¡Pero que grande estas! Cuando te conocí eras así de pequeño- le dijo simulando con sus manos el tamaño de un bebé.

El niño sonrió regresando la mirada a su padre, quien lo cargó entre sus brazos.

-Ahora es todo un hombrecito- dijo orgulloso Albert- ya casi cumple 5 años.

Todos los presentes sonrieron antes el comentario para después adentrarse al hogar.

Mientras los adultos conversaban, el pequeño hijo de Candy jugaba con los niños del hogar de Pony.

A pesar del tiempo, ese lugar permanecía intacto, casi como si se hubiera detenido el caminar del reloj.

-Papi, ¿puedo salir a jugar afuera?- interrumpió el niño

-Sí, pero ten mucho cuidado.

Este solo asintió sonriente y salió detrás de los demás niños dejando a sus padres dentro.

Divirtiéndose bajo los rayos del sol, el pequeño lucía realmente feliz, como si ese hubiera sido su hogar desde siempre. Sin percatarse, poco a poco se fue separando de los otros niños hasta llegar por si solo a la Colina de Pony.

El viento soplaba ligeramente sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles, el niño cerró sus ojos un par de segundos para luego abrirlos. Fue entonces cuando un brillo bajo el Padre Árbol que tenía enfrente llamó su atención. Se acercó hasta el lugar mientras sus verdes ojos buscaban con curiosidad.

-¡Ah! Es una Dulce Candy- exclamó con su rostro iluminado mientras se acercaba para olerla.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre- una voz detrás de él se escuchó, lo que lo hizo girar de inmediato para encontrarse con un chico rubio muy parecido a él pero con ojos azul cielo.

El pequeño lo miró un par de segundos para luego sentarse cerca del árbol.

-Esa rosa lleva el nombre de mi madre- por fin respondió- ¿Es un bonito nombre verdad?

-Así es, es muy lindo- el rubio se veía feliz- ¿Sabes porque se llama así?

-Claro, una persona muy importante para mamá le regalo esa rosa en su cumpleaños y la bautizo con ese nombre. Cuando sea más grande mamá dijo que me contaría más sobre él.

Ante su respuesta sincera Anthony solo pudo sonreír con ternura a la vez que se sentaba al lado del pequeño.

-¿Usted vive aquí?- preguntó curioso el pequeño

-Sí, desde hace muchos años.

-¡Oh! ¿Vive usted solo?

-De alguna manera sí, pero no me siento solo. Yo deseaba mucho conocer este lugar, así que cuando me trajeron decidí permanecer aquí.

-Yo también quería venir, porque todos los recuerdos de mamá pertenecen a este lugar.

-¡Eres un buen niño!- dijo acariciando su rubio cabello- Debes cuidar mucho a tu mami. Ella es una gran persona.

-¿Conoce a mi mamá?

-Desde hace años- dijo en un suspiro perceptible para el niño.

-Pero mamá es más grande que usted.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

-Aunque no lo parezca, tu mamá y yo somos casi de la misma edad.

El niño parecía no comprender muy bien lo que le dijo.

-Anthony…, Anthony…- escuchó la voz de su madre que le gritaba a lo lejos. El niño se pusó de pie de inmediato.

-Mamá me esta buscando, es hora de irme. ¿Puedo venir a verlo más tarde?

-Probablemente ya no me encuentre aquí.

-Entonces la próxima vez que venga lo buscaré- declaró con firmeza.

El rubio cargo al pequeño mientras pellizcaba su mejilla.

-Recuerda cuidar mucho a tus padres- dijo bajándolo finalmente al suelo.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre?- preguntó el pequeño antes de marcharse.

-Anthony, soy Anthony Brower- le sonrió el rubio.

-Se llama igual que yo- contestó feliz- Mucho gusto. Yo soy William Anthony Andrew.

El de mirada azul le sonrió tiernamente.

-Toma- dijo entregándole una dulce candy al pequeño- dásela a tu mami.

El niño tomó la rosa entre sus manos, y Anthony le dio un abrazo para luego susurrarle al oído al pequeño. Después se separó y le guiño un ojo.

-Nos vemos Sr. Anthony…- el pequeño se mostró pensativo- Es gracioso llamarlo por el mismo nombre que el mió.

-Entonces puedes llamarme tío.

-¡Bien!

Nuevamente los gritos de su madre se escucharon, lo que hizo que el pequeño se girará y corriera al encuentro de ella. Candy por su parte se arrodilló para tomar a su hijo entre los brazos.

-Mamá encontré a un amigo tuyo…- el niño se detuvo al voltear y darse cuenta que el lugar donde antes estaban se encontraba vacío- Ya se fue…

-¿Qué es esto Anthony?- preguntó Candy señalando la rosa.

-Toma mamá- se la entregó- Él te mando a decir "sigue siendo feliz, me gusta verte sonreír"

Candy abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar esas palabras y luego sonrió.

-Él se llama igual que yo, y dice que vive aquí- el pequeño le relataba todo su encuentro mientras Candy sonreía y asentía- No se que hacía aquí solo…

-"Un príncipe en la Colina de Pony"- declaró Candy- eso fue lo que viste.

-P-pero mamá, tú dijiste que ya habías encontrado al príncipe- dijo dudoso.

-Hay muchas clases de príncipes Anthony. Tu tío Archie también es un príncipe ¿no es así?

-Sí, el tío Archie lo es. Mamá, tu dijiste que había otras personas importantes de las que me platicarías, ¿ellos tambien eran príncipes?

-También lo son, cuando crezcas incluso te mostrare fotos de ellos- contestó la pecosa mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de su hijo y caminaban por la Colina de Pony.

Mientras se alejaban, Candy miró una vez más hacía el Padre Árbol alcanzando a ver una brillante Dulce Candy.

"Gracias… Anthony" pensó alzando la vista hacía el cielo azul que se extendía sobre ella y acariciaba el rubio cabello de su pequeño.

* * *

**Notas Finales**: Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que les haya agradado esta pequeña lectura ;)


End file.
